Sailor Moon: Season 2 and a half
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: A short series set between the R and S seasons of Sailor Moon.


**SAILOR MOON-SEASON 2 ½ **

EPISODE 1: SAILOR MOON MEETS GILDED ROSE

_By Eugol Dlareg_

**OBLIGATORY LEGAL DISCLAIMER: **I do not own, nor did I create, Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi, and is owned by someone in Japan, and the English language names of Sailor Moon characters(at least the names mentioned in the dubbed version of the anime) are owned by whoever dubbed the show into English. Gilded Rose, as he appears in this story, is my creation, and is owned by me.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This story takes place between the R and S seasons. However, for purposes of this story, the girls are now 15-16 years old, and Jake Slater/Gilded Rose is 16.

_Los Angeles International Airport_

Jake Slater boarded the Tokyo bound 747, and found his seat in the first class section. He placed his backpack in the overhead compartment, and settled into his seat. "Japan, here I come," he said to himself, as the other passengers boarded the plane.

"Good morning," the captain said over the plane's PA system, after the mandatory safety spiel, "this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in just a few minutes, and we will be arriving in Tokyo in approximately 18 hours." Jake took a deep breath as the plane began to taxi to the runway, and, after a few moments, took off. Jake was a little nervous as the plane began to climb, and began to relax once it leveled off. "This is your captain speaking," the captain said over the PA once the plane leveled off. "We have reached our cruising altitude, and I have turned off the seat belt sign. You are now free to move about the cabin. We will now begin our beverage service."

"Good morning," the stewardess said, coming down the aisle to where Jake was sitting. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Ginger ale, please," Jake said.

"And would you care for a complimentary pair of headphones?" the stewardess asked.

"Yes," Jake said, "please." The stewardess handed Jake a cup of ginger ale with ice, and a pair of personal stereo sized headphones, which were wrapped in a cellophane bag. Jake removed the headphones from the bag, which he handed to the stewardess, who placed it in a trash receptacle attached to her beverage cart. Jake plugged the headphones into a jack on his armrest, and placed the headphones over his ears. As he took a sip of soda, he pushed a button on his armrest, and soon heard _It Never Rains in Southern California_ by Albert Hammond, as he closed his eyes.

Eighteen hours later, Jake was asleep, when the lady in the seat next to him nudged him. "We're going to be landing in about twenty minutes," she said.

"Thank you," Jake said. He grabbed a chocolate bar from his backpack, and put his backpack back in the overhead compartment. He finished eating the chocolate bar just as the stewardess was making her last trip with the refreshment tray, and handed her the wrapper, which she placed in the trash receptacle. He then glanced at his watch. "Not much longer now," he said to himself.

"You visiting someone in Japan?" the lady next to him asked.

" I'm going to be staying with my cousin," Jake said. "I'm spending some time in Japan as an exchange student."

_Thirty minutes later, New Tokyo International Airport_

After a brief delay, Jake's plane landed safely in Tokyo. After grabbing his backpack from the overhead compartment, he disembarked the plane, and when he got to the terminal, looked around for a second. "Jake!" Mina Aino said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "You finally made it."

"How're you doing, cousin?" Jake asked, returning her hug. "I haven't seen you in almost three years, since you were living in England."

"I'm doing good," Mina said. "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good," Jake said. "Considering I just spent the last eighteen hours in an airplane seat, even if it was in first class."

"It's going to be great with you here," Mina said. "I have a feeling you're going to love Tokyo."

"I'm just going to get my bags," Jake said, walking to the luggage carousel, "and we can get out of here."

"Let me help you with those," said a man who appeared to be a few years older than Jake and Mina. "You must be Jake. My name's Darien."

"Nice to meet you," Jake said, shaking Darien's hand.

"Let's get your bags to Darien's car," Mina said, "and we'll go back to my place so you can rest up after your trip."

"I got plenty of rest on the plane," Jake said. "Believe me, first class seats are pretty comfortable. But still, I would like to get settled in, say hi to uncle Dave and aunt Jessica, maybe grab a quick shower, or at least drop off my suitcases."

"Sure," Mina said. "We were going to stop at my house anyways. Unfortunately, my parents won't be home until later tonight. Maybe after we drop your stuff off, we can go out to lunch, my treat."

"Sounds good," Jake said.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Mina's house. Darien helped Jake take his bags up to the spare bedroom, where Artemis, Mina's cat, let his curiosity get the better of him. "What's new, pussycat?" Jake said to Artemis, who allowed Jake to pet him.

"I see Artemis likes you," Mina said, chuckling.

"That's a unique name for a cat," Jake said.

"I got him not long after the last time I saw you," Mina said. "I was just wondering, where would you like to go for lunch? There's either Buccaneer Burger, or Big Apple New York style Pizza."

"I didn't spend eighteen hours in a 747 crossing the Pacific Ocean just to go someplace I can almost walk to from my house," Jake said. "Big Apple sounds good."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mina said. "I told my friends you and I would meet them there in twenty minutes."

_Twenty minutes later, Big Apple New York style Pizza_

Mina and Jake walked in, and went to a table in the back. "Isn't Darien coming with us?" Jake asked.

"He had something to do," Mina said. "Since this place was on his way, he agreed to drop us off," they approached the table where Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Rini Tsukino were sitting. "Hi," Mina said. "This is my cousin Jake. Jake, this is Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Rini."

"Nice to meet all of you," Jake said. "Seriously, though, I don't know about y'all, but I'm seeing a very large, steaming hot pie, fresh out of the oven, topped with plenty of cheese, plenty of pepperoni, and some Italian sausage."

"Mina," Serena said, "your cousin is speaking my language."

"Sereeeenaaaa," Raye said, slightly exasperated.

"That's our Serena," Amy said.

"He reminds me of my old boyfriend," Lita said.

"Every boy she meets reminds her of an old boyfriend," Mina whispered to Jake.

"I know a girl like that back home," Jake said. "Her name is Susan."

_The next morning, Azabu-Juuban Park_

_There's something about Mina's cousin, _Rini Tsukino thought to herself. _I can't put my finger on it, but there is something he's hiding. _As if on cue, Jake jogged by. "Hi Jake," Rini said.

"Hi Rini," Jake said. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing okay," Rini said. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"Mind if I wait with you for a moment?" Jake said. "At least long enough to catch my breath?"

"Sure," Rini said.

"Thanks," Jake said, sitting down, and taking a drink from the water bottle he had hanging from the strap on his fanny pack.

"How do you like Tokyo so far?" Rini asked.

"I don't really know yet," Jake said. "All I really saw so far is Mina's house, the pizza place we went to last night, and this park. Why don't you ask me in a couple days."

"So what do you like to do at home?" Rini asked.

"This time of year," Jake said, "I like to go surfing. Either that, or hang out with my friends. A couple of friends and I have our own garage band."

"What's a garage band?" Rini asked.

"Just a couple friends and I meet up in the drummer's garage and jam," Jake said. "We play basic 3 chord rock. Sometimes, on Friday night, we play at the Skatorium roller rink. Anywho, it's been nice talking with you, but I think it's time for me to get back to my run."

A few minutes after Jake left, A puff of reddish-black smoke, along with the odor of brimstone, appeared from nowhere, about 15 meters from the bench where Rini was sitting. When the smoke dissipated, a figure, standing 6'4", but appearing to weigh 150 lbs. soaking wet, appeared. The figure was male, and was clad in dark red leather pants, white silk shirt open halfway to the navel, black leather belt with metal studs, and black leather trench coat. The man had shoulder length stringy, straight jet black hair with red streaks, with several strands hanging in front of his face. "You," he said, gesturing at Rini. As he drew her to him, she began to scream. "Where is the descendant of Æthelbert?" he asked. "Tell me, and I will kill you quickly and painlessly."

"You know I prefer to be called Gilded Rose," Gilded Rose said. "I like the way it rolls off the tongue, and it fits better on newspaper headlines," he added, in a joking tone. Getting more serious, he added, "Let the girl go, Draevyn. It's me you want."

"As you wish," Draevyn said, throwing Rini at Gilded Rose, who caught her.

"Get out of here," Gilded Rose said to Rini. "Find someplace safe."

"Right," Rini said, running off. She dribbled her Luna ball while running in a circle. "Kitty Magic!" she yelled, as she bounced it high in the air, and it transformed into a wrist communicator. "Sailor Moon," she said. "Someone just tried to attack me, but some guy in a mask saved me, and I think he might need your help."

Meanwhile, Gilded Rose and Draevyn began fighting. "Why are you here?" Gilded Rose asked. "And why do you want to ruin my vacation?"

"I heard you were here," Draevyn said. "Ever since you banished Morrigan leFey, it has been my single goal to kill you myself."

"Or die trying," Gilded Rose said.

"In your dreams," Draevyn said, as he landed an uppercut that sent Gilded Rose reeling.

Gilded Rose went down, and saw a pair of red boots in front of him. _Female, by the look of those boots, _he thought to himself. "Friend or foe?" he asked the owner of the boots.

"To you," she said, helping Gilded Rose to his feet, "a friend. As for you," she addressed Draevyn, "didn't your momma ever teach you to never pick on little girls?"

"And just who do you think you are?" Draevyn asked the female.

"I am Sailor Moon," she said. "Defender of the innocent, ally of all who fight on the side of truth, justice, and love. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you."

"And I am Draevyn," he said. "I fight against anyone who opposes Morrigan leFey, and her goal of ruling this planet with an iron fist."

"And we are the Sailor Scouts," Sailor Jupiter said, as she, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury arrived on the scene.

"We fight alongside Sailor Moon, and all those who oppose evil," Sailor Mars said.

"We stand for love and truth," Sailor Venus said.

"And we will defeat you," Sailor Mercury said. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she added, bombarding Draevyn with water, disorienting him.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars said, as rings of fire bombarded Draevyn, slightly weakening him.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus said, attacking Draevyn, weakening him a little more.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter said, as a lightning rod appeared from her tiara, attracting a bolt of lightning, which she channeled at Draevyn, weakening him more.

"You have besmirched the air with the foul stench of evil long enough," Gilded Rose said, running at Draevyn, and taking him down with a jumping cutter. "Sailor Moon, time to finish him off."

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" Sailor Moon said, pointing her scepter at Draevyn.

"Until next time," Draevyn said, teleporting away just at the last second.

"He got away," Gilded Rose said, "but he won't be so lucky next time," he added, as he put the hood of his robe up, and disappeared.

_An hour later, Hikawa Shrine_

"So what do we know about this Gilded Rose character?" Raye asked. "Other than that he's obviously on our side."

"I bet he's a total hunkasaurus under that mask," Mina said.

"Eeew," Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked. "You think he's some sort of beast under the mask?"

"Not if it's who I think it is under there," Serena said. "I just didn't think you'd feel that way about your own cousin."

"You think he's really Jake?" Mina asked.

"I think Serena may be on to something," Amy said, as the other girls looked at her with surprised looks. "I've heard of this Gilded Rose character, and he's mostly been sighted in the same town where Jake lives. Jake's only been here in Tokyo since yesterday, and Gilded Rose just happens to show up here today. It can't be a coincidence."

"I think that might actually make some sense," Lita said, as she was interrupted by a knock at the door of the room they were in.

"That guy who attacked me," Rini said, "he referred to Gilded Rose as the descendant of Æthelbert."

"I have an ancestor named Æthelbert," Mina said. "He died a thousand years ago. In fact, both he and Jake are related to me on my mom's side."

"Hey Mina," Chad said, opening the door, revealing himself and Jake. "This guy here claims to be your cousin."

"Yes he is," Mina said, when she saw Jake. "Come on in," she added, as Chad left. "Listen, we have something to ask you."

"What's up?" Jake asked. "Is this about Gilded Rose showing up in the park today?"

"How did you know we were going to ask about that?" Serena said.

"I'll tell you what," Jake said, slipping into the accent he used as Gilded Rose. "if you agree to keep my secret, I'll keep yours, Sailor Moon."

"I don't believe it," Raye said, once she managed to pick her jaw up off the floor. "Serena's right about something for once."

"You mean you really are Gilded Rose?" Serena asked. "And how did you know I was Sailor Moon?"

"You and Sailor Moon are the same height, same build, same hairstyle, and the same voice," Jake said, reverting back to his normal voice. "I don't know why nobody's figured it out before."

"How come you never told me?" Mina asked. "I'm your cousin."

"I guess I haven't really had a reason to tell you," Jake said. "Until today. It's one of the things that make being a superhero so exciting to me, having a secret identity."

"I guess you're right," Mina said. "Come to think of it, I've never even told you that I'm Sailor Venus, and before that, I was Sailor V."

"Hey, cousin, it's cool," Jake said, putting his arm around Mina's shoulders. "What do you say the six of us take Draevyn out once and for all next time?"

"How do you think we should do that?" Amy asked.

"For starters," Jake said, "next time I get in a cutter in on him, I'm going to punt him in the skull before Sailor Moon zaps him with her scepter."

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Lita asked. "That sounds pretty vicious."

"With someone like Draevyn," Jake said, "you have to be vicious sometimes. Besides, if I had punted him the last time, maybe he wouldn't have been able to bug out before he got zapped."

_Later that afternoon, Mina's house_

Jake was in the living room, watching pro wrestling on TV, while Mina was in the next room doing her nails. "Mina, you ever watch this?" Jake asked. "This is so much different from the wrestling I watch at home."

Mina came into the room just in time to see a wrestler deliver a jumping cutter, similar to the one Gilded Rose used earlier that afternoon, on his opponent. "So that's where you got that move," she said. "You saw some wrestler use it."

"Yeah," he said, "but it works."

"So what do we know about this Draevyn?" Artemis asked, as he walked into the room.

"He's looking to kill me," Jake said. "After I banished Morrigan leFey from this dimension, I sealed the portal, and the only way to break the seal is for me to die at Draevyn's hand."

"Wait a second," Mina said. "It doesn't bother you that you're having a conversation with my cat?"

"So you have a talking cat," Jake said. "So do I."

"So the only way for this Morrigan leFey character to return is for Draevyn to kill you?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I have thought about just killing myself," Jake said. "It would have been a small sacrifice, to keep her from ever returning to this dimension, if I could. She knew the only way for the seal to be broken was for me to die by Draevyn's hand, so she figured I might try to kill myself, so she put a spell on me so I could only die if I suffered a mortal wound in battle. Unfortunately for her, that means that if he does ever manage to mortally wound me, I can use the cyanide capsule I carry with me before my injuries take their toll."

_The next day, Fruits Parlor Crown_

Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, Darien, and Jake had stopped for lunch after a morning of showing Jake around Tokyo. "So Jake," Serena said, "how do you like Tokyo so far?"

"In some ways, it's not that much different than Southern California," Jake said, "but in others, it's a lot different. I think the biggest change, for me, would be having to wear a uniform to school. Back in Sunny Hills, the closest thing I have to a uniform is my Titans sweater. I probably wear it at least once a week."

"You mean what you have on?" Raye asked. "It doesn't look like a sweater to me, it looks more like a hockey jersey."

"At one time," Jake explained, "hockey jerseys were actually knitted out of wool, and were called sweaters. After they started making jerseys out of the same types of materials as the jerseys of other sports, the name sweater kind of stuck, so the term became a tradition. Especially in the league the Sunny Hills Titans play in."

"Is there really a lot of fighting in hockey?" Lita asked.

"Oh yes," Jake said. "Especially in our league. In fact, here's a joke they tell in the league. "What do you call a player who still has all his original teeth?"

"I don't know," Lita said.

"A rookie," Jake said.

"I don't know how someone can enjoy violent sports," Raye said. "But I guess if you grew up watching it, you probably don't think they're all that violent."

At that moment, both Jake and Amy reached for the ketchup bottle at the same time, and their hands touched. "Oh, pardon me," Amy said, blushing, as she pulled her hand away.

"S'okay," Jake said, as he decided against ketchup at the moment. "You go ahead."

"Thank you," Amy said, putting ketchup on her fries, while Jake decided to put steak sauce on his burger instead.

_Later that evening, the Aino home_

"I think she likes me," Jake said.

"Who do you think likes you?" Mina asked.

"Amy," Jake said.

"I don't know," Mina said. "Personally, I can't think of anything off the top of my head the two of you have in common."

"You had to notice the way she reacted when we both grabbed the ketchup bottle at the same time," Jake said.

"Look at the two of you," Mina said. "She's quiet, shy, is probably happiest with her nose in a book, and actually enjoys studying, while you, you have an earring, long hair, wear leather jackets or hockey jerseys, and play guitar in punk bands. It's like you're the complete opposite of her."

"Opposites attract," Jake said.

_Meanwhile, Hikawa shrine_

"Amy," Serena said, saying the name in a sing-song voice, "so what do you think of Mina's cousin?"

"Yeah Amy," Raye said, "Don't think we didn't notice how you acted when the two of you grabbed that ketchup bottle earlier."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amy said. "Sure, Jake seems nice, but I don't know, we're so different from each other. But I have to admit that I would agree to go on a date with him if he asked."

"So there is something between you two," Lita said. "I thought I sensed a spark when your hands touched. And believe me, if anyone here knows about sparks, it's me."

"I don't mean to interrupt you," Luna said, but Draevyn's attacking the park again."

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena said, transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy said, transforming into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Star Power!" Raye said, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita said, transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

_Azabu-Juuban Park_

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter arrived at the park together, followed within seconds by Sailor Venus and Gilded Rose. They encountered Draevyn, who was accompanied by a pair of vicious-looking _youma. _"You girls take care of ugly and uglier," Gilded Rose said, transforming his staff into a laser sword, "Draevyn and I have some unfinished business."

"Bring it on," Draevyn said, conjuring up a sword of black flame, and engaging Gilded Rose in combat.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were engaging the _youma_ in battle. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter combined their Shine Aqua Illusion and Jupiter Thunder Crash attacks to make quick work of one of the _youma_, while it took the combined efforts of all five Sailor Scouts, as well as the timely intervention of Tuxedo Mask, to finish the second one.

Meanwhile, Gilded Rose and Draevyn were engaged in combat, each having managed to wound each other, although each wound was superficial, each had managed several wounds on the other. The two of them were fighting viciously, even more viciously than Gilded Rose thought himself capable of. During the battle, Gilded Rose managed to cut off Draevyn's sword hand, but not before Draevyn was able to score a direct strike across Gilded Rose's torso. After removing Draevyn's sword hand, Gilded Rose dropped his sword, and delivered a jumping cutter on his opponent. Rolling away, he got up, took a running start, and, as Draevyn was on his hands and knees to get up, punted him in the skull. "Sailor Moon, now!" he yelled.

"Moon Scepter, Elimination!" Sailor Moon yelled, and her attack destroyed Draevyn.

Meanwhile, Gilded Rose staggered to where Sailor Mercury was, and fell to his knees, as Sailor Mercury noticed that the front of his tunic was sliced open, and covered in blood. "Sailor Mercury," he said, as she knelt down to him, "there isn't much time left. I need you to do me a favor. "There's a cyanide capsule in the pouch in my belt. I need you to put the capsule in my mouth."

"But you'll die," Sailor Mercury said, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"That can't be helped," Gilded Rose said, his voice starting to get just a little bit weaker. "Draevyn managed to mortally wound me. If I die of my wound, it will break the interdimensional seal, and allow Morrigan leFey to take over Earth. However, if I let the poison kill me, the seal can never be broken, and her threat to Earth will be gone forever."

"I hope you have not died in vain," Sailor Mercury said, removing the capsule from his belt pouch, and placing it in his mouth. As she wrapped her arms around him, he bit down on the capsule, and the cyanide quickly had the desired effect, just seconds before his wounds would have taken their toll.

"Thank you," he said, weakly, with his final breath.

At first, Sailor Moon was elated that they had defeated Draevyn, until she saw Sailor Mercury on her knees, cradling the lifeless body of Gilded Rose. "Hooray for our side," she said, with absolutely no enthusiasm in her voice.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus knelt down beside Sailor Mercury, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "Goodbye cousin," she said, through her tears.

_Mizuno residence, that evening_

"Amy," Dr. Mizuno asked her daughter, "is something the matter?"

"Yes," Amy said, as she began to cry. "A friend of mine got killed today. I was there when it happened."

"Does this have anything to do with your secret double life?" Dr. Mizuno asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, dumbfounded.

"I've known for a couple months now that you're Sailor Mercury," Dr. Mizuno said. "I just want you to know that even though I worry about you, I support you, and I love you no matter what."

The next day, Amy was walking to Hikawa Shrine, when a motorcycle, ridden by a man wearing a black leather jacket, black helmet, and blue jeans tucked into motorcycle boots, pulled into her path. He shut off the engine of his bike, and got off. "Excuse me," Amy said, as the man put the kickstand down. "I'm trying to walk here."

"I just thought you might need a ride somewhere," the biker said, in what was obviously a fake, yet indeterminate, accent. Amy thought there was something familiar about the biker, and her suspicions were confirmed when he removed his helmet, revealing himself to be Jake Slater. "Jake!" Amy said, throwing her arms around his neck. "How can you be here? I watched you die, I put the cyanide capsule in your mouth, and held you in my arms as you died."

"No," Jake said. "Gilded Rose died, Jake Slater didn't. The good news is, it was the cyanide that killed him, not his injuries."

"So that means we won't ever have to worry about Morrigan leFey," Amy said. "Anyways, I'll take you up on your offer for a ride, if you were serious."

"Sure," Jake said. "Where're you going?"

"To the shrine," Amy said. "The other girls and I kind of planned a memorial service for you."

"Great," Jake said. "I always wanted to take a page out of Tom Sawyer."

"Tom Sawyer?" Amy asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's my favorite book of all time," Jake said. "There's a scene in it where Tom, Huck Finn, and Joe Harper crash their own funeral."

Several minutes later, Amy and the disguised Jake arrived at the shrine. "This is supposed to be a private service," Raye said, referring to who she perceived to be a stranger.

"I met him on the way here," Amy said. "He insisted on accompanying me and saying something here today."

"Well, you have ten seconds to leave," Lita said, "before I physically remove you from the grounds."

"You know," Jake said, removing his helmet, "the only thing that would make today any better would be if I could figure out some way to get you girls to pay me to let you whitewash my aunt Polly's fence."

"That sounds like something out of Tom Sawyer," Serena said. "What?" she added, when the other girls were looking at her. "I actually liked that book."

"So is crashing my own funeral," Jake said.

"We watched you die," Mina said.

"Yeah," Raye said, "I didn't think anyone could survive that wound Gilded Rose got."

"That's the thing," Jake said. "Gilded Rose died. I'm alive as Jake Slater, but I can't become Gilded Rose anymore, I lost the power."

"That don't mean we don't love ya," Mina said, hugging her cousin.

"Well, I have to go," Jake said. "I have to get ready for the school term to start. "I'll see you all later.

_That evening, the Aino household_

Jake was in his bedroom, playing some chords on his guitar, when Artemis and Mina came in his room. "Mina and I have something to tell you," Artemis said.

"We want you to have this," Mina said, handing Jake what appeared to be a digital watch, with the alchemical symbol for gold on it. "After you left, the other girls, the cats, and I had a little talk, and we decided to make you an honorary Sailor Scout."

"I don't know what to say," Jake said, "but thank you. I just hope that one day, I can find some way to get my powers back, and fight alongside you again."


End file.
